


Gone, But Not Forgotten

by imalright



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, This is so stupid and you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: “Not gonna lie, I tried to get in there a few times,” Sylvain says wistfully, “Never panned out, though. I think he was more into murder or whatever.”Felix closes his eyes and takes a deep, grounding breath. “You tried to get in with the Death Knight.”“Yep!”There’s a pause.“I... may have also tried.”Thanks to the curiouscat anon with the biggest brain I’ve ever seen.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 42
Kudos: 193
Collections: Sylvix Squad Super Stories





	Gone, But Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> CC Prompt: Here is a fic prompt that will /not/ make you cry: Felix & Sylvain discover that they both had a crush on Jeritza.
> 
> Thanks I love it

⚔️

“So like,” Sylvain waves his hand noncommittally, “Geez, how do I explain this? It’s, uh, well it’s a play about a play.”

Felix blinks. He’s really not gonna make this easy for him.

“So, like, everyone thinks the theater’s haunted, right?” Sylvain watches Felix’s face carefully for any hint of understanding. He’s a deliberately blank slate. Wonderful. “And then a dude fucking dies —“

“Someone dies?” Felix cuts in. Ah, he really should’ve started there.

“Yeah, a dude fucking dies, and everyone’s like oh fuck, it’s the ghost!” Felix looks much more interested now. “And the ghost dude makes these like, demands, ‘cause he’s got a huge boner for one of the performers, but the dudes in charge are like oh this is some stupid bullshit prank and they don’t give him the primo seats or whatever and more dudes just fucking die.”

“How do they die?”

“Ah, don’t wanna spoil the show!” He winks. Felix grimaces. He kisses Felix on the cheek. Felix blushes through his grimace. He continues. “So like. He kidnaps the chick he has a huge boner for, and she’s like, what the fuck bro? Why are you wearing a mask?”

“A... mask.” Felix says flatly.

“Yeah, he’s wearing a mask,” Sylvain explains.

“Why?”

“Ah! See, Felix? You understand the plot! Why IS he wearing a mask!”

Felix shoves Sylvain.

“You’re so mean to me,” Sylvain pouts.

Felix rolls his eyes but he kisses the spot where he shoved Sylvain anyway. What a sweet little jackass.

“So she takes off his mask, right,” Sylvain continues, “And she’s like, holy shit dude, what happened to your fucking face? ‘Cause he’s like, missing his nose.”

“He’s missing his NOSE?” Sylvain really should just bring Felix to a show.

“Yeah, and his lips, too.”

“His LIPS?!”

Sylvain nods. “Yeah, his lips.”

Felix mouths the words What The Fuck.

“So he like, he thinks he’s ugly, so he wears a mask to cover up half his face.”

Felix narrows his eyes. “Only half his face? That wouldn’t cover his mouth.”

“It does! It’s like, uh, how do I explain this,” Sylvain gestures vaguely at his own face, which does not get the point across. “Oh! It was like Jeritza’s mask!”

“The ghost is the death knight.”

Sylvain snorts. “No, well, I guess he kills a lot of people? No, it’s like, the mask Jeritza wore before he, you know, did all that.”

“Hm.” Felix considers this for a moment before responding. “Okay, I guess I get it.”

Sylvain perks up. “You do?”

Felix nods. “Yeah. What did Jeritza even look like under his mask? Was he missing part of his face? That’d be cool as hell, but he was...” Felix goes bright red and shuts his mouth very, very quickly.

“He was..?” Sylvain smirks.

“Shut up,” Felix grumbles. Sucks to be him, Sylvain has no intention of shutting up.

“Whaaaaaat?” He whines. It’s very annoying.

Felix scoffs. His eyes are trained on the ground. “He was, uh, cool with the mask on. I guess.”

“Felix!” Sylvain gasps. “Did you just admit you think someone’s cool?”

“I’m leaving,” Felix says, making no move to leave.

“Aw, Fe!” Felix relaxes just a smidge at the familiar nickname, “I thought he was pretty cool, too. He had that whole mysterious thing going on. Kinda hot, if you ask me.”

Felix scowls. “You thought Mercedes’ brother was hot.”

“Yep! So’s Mercedes. Hot family.”

“Shut up.”

Sylvain shakes his head. “Sorry, Fe, I have can’t shut the fuck up disorder. It’s incurable.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Not gonna lie, I tried to get in there a few times,” Sylvain says wistfully, “Never panned out, though. I think he was more into murder or whatever.”

Felix closes his eyes and takes a deep, grounding breath. “You tried to get in with the Death Knight.”

“Yep!”

There’s a pause.

“I... may have also tried.”

Sylvain’s heart rate spikes. How spicy. “Tried what?” He needles.

Felix’s eyes are still determinedly on the ground. “You know.”

“Nope! I’m dumb as fuck,” Sylvain says. He leans in and nips at Felix’s ear. It has the intended effect of turning him fluorescent pink. “You tried what? You gotta tell me, in no uncertain terms, what you tried.”

Felix is gripping his knees so tightly his hands are shaking. Cute. All these years together and he still manages to find things to be embarrassed about. Sylvain gently takes one of his hands and squeezes. This gives Felix the courage he needs to continue.

“I may have also tried,” he takes a deep, shaky breath, “To, uh, you know. Get in, as you so eloquently put it, with Jeritza.”

Sylvain kisses his cheek. He’s so proud.

“You were too young for him, bud,” he says. Felix jabs him with his elbow. Sylvain laughs.

“Whatever, he’s dead anyway,” Felix growls.

“Ah, but his spirit lives on!” Sylvain declares. He pulls Felix by the hand to his feet and into an approximation if a waltz and he sings, very off-key, “The Phantom Of The Opera is there, inside my mind!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry (not really) if you’re like, waiting on another fic update from me. I’m visiting my in laws in Houston for the week and if you think I have the brain power to listen to astrological placement AND to write werewolf lesbian angst I got bad news.
> 
> [what's that? you have a cursed writing prompt? hit me with it](https://t.co/ur6HeHfUZY?amp=1)  
>  [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/punchyfakegamer)


End file.
